Neon Girl
by Bluebubba9
Summary: Nate and Shane were done with all the screaming girls, what happens when they meet the girl of there dreams. But lose her within minutes?
1. Chapter 1 Getting Ready

The Neon Girl

Chapter 1

"OMG I cannot believe that Connect Three are actually going to have a signing, none the less at the concert we are attending!" Michelle screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Michelle you need to take a breather, remember we are in an extremely enclosed spaced" Brooke said calmly like usual. Both Michelle and Brooke were standing in Brooke's closet trying to figure out what outfit to wear to the Bridgeport, CT concert at which Connect Three are performing.

"How can you not be excited? I mean we are both going to meet our future husbands, you and Nate, and Shane and me!"

"Well what about Jason, I don't want to leave him out." Brooke replied

"Jason has a girlfriend, so don't worry about it. Its Shane and Nate I am worried about, I mean they are both so alone."

"Michelle, I don't want you getting your hopes up to much, I mean there are at least like a billion other girls who have the same though as you, I don't want your dreams to be crushed." Brooke said as nice as possible while picking some clothes of the rack.

"First off, that's a super cute outfit, you must wear it or I will, and second I have a strong feeling that you and Nate will end up together, and same as me and Shane."

"Okay but you better know what you're getting yourself into and thanks I will put it on now." While Michelle walked over to the Ipod speakers to put on some Connect Three, Brooke was changing into her outfit. A super cute denim skirt with a pair neon blue leggings underneath, a hot pink shirt and matching eye shadow and a pair of on. "How should I do my hair, curl it, leave it straight down, half up, whole up, braids without bangs, braids with bangs."

"Um, how about, french braids with your bangs because you want to attract more attention to your eyes. Damn girl, what did you do to them, they stand out like crazy, but like in a good way, that's going to be the second thing he will notice"

"What will be the first?" Brooke said quizzically

"Your boobs, your shirt make them look H-UGE!" Both Michelle and Brooke started cracking up.

"Okay, go get dressed Michelle, we have to leave soon if we want to meet our future boyfriends" Brooke said while looking at her custom Connect Three clock.

10 Minutes Later

Michelle stepped out of Brooke's closet looking amazing. She was wearing a pair of black skinny pants, a plain burnt orange t-shirt, with silver ballet flats. Her makeup was done to perfection, eye lashes black and long, with black eye-liner on the top and bottom lids of her eyes. Her hair was perfectly wavy and she let it hang loose.

"Your hair looks amazing!" Michelle said while grabbing Brooke's braids. Her braids were done perfectly, both even not a strand of hair out of place.

"Why thank you, and right back at out, I am assuming those are my clothes you chose to borrow?"

"Yea, but the shirt surprisingly fits me in the chest area"

"That's because I bought that shirt when I was like 12. Okay, let's go meet our boyfriends!" Brooke yelled and Michelle clapped as they walked out the door and to there Cadillac Escalade.


	2. Chapter 2 The Concert

Chapter 2

"Can you believe this line?" Shane said softly to Nate.

"Yea I know and all these girls are like groping me. I mean seriously come on." Nate said sounding annoyed.

"Same, but I mean, it came with being this amazing." Shane said making Nate laugh a little.

"I just wish, just once, a girl wouldn't try to grope me or scream or cry. I would love to meet a normal girl who isn't like freaking out all the time, or likes me because of my money/fame." Nate said while giving a fake smile and signing her poster to a fan who broke down crying and started freaking out.

"Definitely, girls are always like, 'Shane say something funny' and its like every word that comes out of my mouth the girls starts cracking up when in reality, it's far from funny. I just want a girl who can make me laugh and doesn't laugh at every single word that comes out of my mouth" Nate and Shane sat in silence thinking about there lives while giving there fake smiles and saying "funny" stuff to make there fans happy, but on the inside they were both annoyed and sad because they knew they would never find the girl of there dreams.

On the other side of the table a few people back, Michelle and Brooke were talking.

"Yea, so then my friend goes, 'my grandpa wears old spice' and there was just that awkward silence, basically what goes on in my life." Brooke and Michelle started laughing hysterically, which helped pass the time. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of Connect Three laughing like crazy girls. They calmed down quickly.

"Sorry, my friend Michelle just told me an extremely funny story." Brooke said while starting to laugh again

"What was the story?" Shane asked

"Oh, you probably don't want to hear it, its going to be a little creepy since it's about you guys." Michelle said while looking at her feet.

"Just tell us, we have heard some of the creepiest things that probably can't be beat."

"Okay, so I was hanging out with my friend and we were talking about you guys, mainly you Nate, so anyway we were just talking about AXE and old spice and I go, 'you know who wears old spice, Nate Grey' and my friend turned to me completely serious and goes 'my grandpa wears old spice' We just looked at her and started laughing because there was an awkward pause." When Michelle finished the story, Shane started cracking up, and when the guys were done laughing, they started signing there c.d., and as the girls were leaving, Brooke turned around and said "thanks" to Nate, catching his eye, and giving Brooke a full smile.

"See, I told you, you are funny! Shane Grey himself laughed at your story!" Brooke said poking Michelle at her side as they were walking to there seats

"Yea, but omg did you see Nate staring at you, he couldn't take his eyes off of you and did you see him smile! And it wasn't one of those 'have fun at the concert/I really hate this' smile it was a 'want to go out' smile?" Michelle said

"Yea, right, so anyw-" The lights dimmed and music started playing which made Brooke stop talking and start screaming.

* * *

After the Concert

"That concert was AMAZING! I mean, did you see Nate do the flip, him rip of his sleeves, Jason do his dance, Shane playing the guitar?" Michelle said not containing her excitement.

"Surprisingly I did, I mean I was at the concert and all." Brooke said walking toward the car.

"Sadly, the concert is over and we won't ever see our boyfriends again." Michelle said as she climbed into the driver's side of the Cadillac and Brooke sat in the passenger side.

"And the worst part is, they probably already forgot about us." Brooke and Michelle thought at the same time.

* * *

On The Tour Bus

"Another well done concert guys!" Jason said as he was packing up his guitar.

"Nate did you hear all those girls scream when you ripped off your sleeves, and changed California to Connecticut in hello beautiful. 'Oh Nate! You're so hot!'" Shane said while grabbing onto Nate's arm and acting like a crazy fan. But Nate wasn't really responding, he was deep in thought about that neon girl.

"Natekkkk, Natekkkkkk, Nate!" Shane said while waiving his hands in front of his face.

"Yea, what" Nate said

"What were you thinking about."

"Nothing, don't worry about it anyway."

"You were thinking about that girl, the one decked out in neon weren't you?"

"Yea, she was just so perfect, I mean she wasn't fawning over me and that smile of hers. But whatever, I have to take my mind off of her, since I probably won't ever see her again."

"Yea, I know what you mean, her friend Michelle was so hot, and so funny to, but yea I totally get what your coming at, I mean they weren't acting like crazy fans they were just acting like normal girls, but the worst part is, the perfect girls for us, we will probably wont ever see them again." Shane said as they sat down at the little table on their tour bus.

* * *

Back in the Car

Brooke and Michelle were both lost in thought when Brooke's phone went off playing _Hello Beautiful_ by Connect Three

"Hello?"

"Oh Hey dad, what's up?"

_Have you left the concert yet?_

"Yes dad, we are almost home"

_Oh there is one more thing I want to tell you_

"Yea…"

_I Know how much you love Connect Three, so I found out my company is working with verizon, and I asked for two tickets front row for there last concert. _

"Oh My GODDDDD Are you kidding me! Dad I have to go, I have to tell Michelle!" Brooke said sliding her phone closed."

"You'll never believe this but my dad scored two front row tickets to the last Connect Three concert!"

"HOW, WHERE, WHO, WHAT" Michelle said completely hyped up

"The last Connect Three concert"

"HOW WHERE WHO"

"Connect Three"

"HOW WEHRE"

"New Jersey"

"HOW"

"Verizon gave them to him since they are in accordance to Connect Three!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Both Michelle and Brooke screamed at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3 The Bus

Chapter 3

"Can you believe this is there last show? I mean what are we going to do without them?"

"Wait…you didn't hear?" Brooke said in shock as she spun around.

"Hear what?" Michelle said in a paNateed tone

"Connect Three are going to have their own reality show and TV show. I am completely and utterly shocked that you didn't know about this."

"Same, I am ashamed with myself" As both girls walked in silence to the front doors a boy with a black hat covering his face, a pair of skinny jeans and a button down shirt with a zip up hoodie over it bumped into Brooke's shoulder causing her to drop her cell phone.

"Oh, sorry, here." The boy said as he handed back the phone to her.

"Thanks" Brooke said, as she was all ready long gone from the spot when the boy turned around revealing that its Nate Grey and says, "That's her" Nate started sprinting back to the dressing room where is other brothers were located.

"Dude, what took so long," Jason asked "you said you were only going to be gone for a few minutes; you were gone for like 20, what happened?"

"Well I accidentally bumped into this girl," Nate started before he was interrupted by Jason.

"She didn't find out you are Nate Grey, I mean, I didn't hear nay screaming." Jason said as Shane sat down next to him, listening to Nates exciting story.

"No, so anyway, Shane, you remember that girl in Bridgeport, CT that made you laugh, it was the story about her friend's grandpa wears old spice, anything come to mind?" Nate said looking hopeful towards Shane

"Yea, she was so perfect"

"Well I think she is here, I accidentally bumped into her friend, the one that was decked out in neon,"

"Well how do you know it's the neon girl, all she said to you was 'thanks', I mean how can you be sure?" Shane asked

"Well that's all she said to me just a few minutes ago, 'thanks' after I handed back her phone. I could have recognized that voice anywhere."

"But Nate, how do you know it's not just some girl with a similar voice. And how would you find her anyway, you can't go up on stage and ask 'is there a girl here who wore neon to the Bridgeport concert and said thanks to me?' Every single girl in that stadium will say she's the girl. Bro, I just don't want you to get your hopes up, than have them crushed." Jason said in loving way, and putting his hand on Nates shoulder.

"Whatever," Nate said as he shook of Jason's hand "we need to go on stage." He said as he grabbed his guitar and walked to his spot.

As the final concert of the When You Look Me in the Eyes Tour came to an end, Nate noticed this girl in the front row wearing the same outfit as the neon girl. He handed his guitar to Shane and sprinted down the starts and towards the girl.

"Hey you, I've been thinkin-" as the girl spun around, Nate realized it wasn't his dream girl, far from it, he went from ecstatic to depressed in only in a matter of seconds, and his brothers noticed.

* * *

On the other side of the spectrum

"Michelle I cannot believe you made me leave the concert early, all because you had to pee." Brooke said while sitting on the bathroom counter.

"My bladder felt like it was going to explode, I am sorry, how bout I make it up to you, we can go stand by their tour bus, sometimes they come outside to see their fans" Michelle said while she finished washing her hands and drying them off.

"Okay, fine, let's go Mrs. Grey." Brooke said while linking arms with Michelle

"My pleasure Mrs. Grey." Michelle said as they walked out of the bathroom and towards the bus.

* * *

On The Bus

"So how excited are you to go home and sleep in your own bed?" Jason called out while lying down on the couch to watch some TV on the bus.

"Yea, cool, whatever" Nate said completely careless. Shane and Jason both knew what was up

"Nate, what's wrong?" Shane asked as both he and Jason sat across from him at the little mini table on the bus.

"You know what's wrong." Nate said with a bit of attitude

"It's about that girl, the neon one, right."

"Yea, obviously, you saw what happened a few hours ago."

"Nate, I was actually hoping that it was her, because than I could get her friends number, as selfish as that sounds, and I knew how happy you would be if it was her." Shane said to Nate, but Nate was just staring out the window.

"Oh my god," Nate said as he stood up

"I know, it was so selfish of me" Shane said feeling a bit guilty

"No, that's, that's whatever, but look." Nate said as he pointed out the window to a million girls screaming.

"Yea, our fans, what about them." Jason said peering out through the tinted window

"No, look in the way back,"

"Oh my god" Both Shane and Jason said at the same time. Nate was just standing there in shock.

"Dude, go! She might not be there for much longer! Here, I'll come with you." Shane said with a smile

"You're just coming with me so you can talk to her friend." Nate said smiling

"Tomato, tomato" And the three brothers stepped off the bus, Jason first to nicely push the girls out of the way.

_NATE SHANE JASON! WE LOVE YOU! _

Even though there were a million girls around Nate, the only girl that he could see was neon girl. She had her back turned to him, and when Michelle saw Nate and Shane walking towards them, she knew she was right, and she told Brooke to turn around.

"Um, hi Nate Grey" Brooke said a little shocked

­"So basically, after that signing I couldn't get you out of my mind. But I have one question for you"

"Okay,"

"What's your name?" Both Nate and Brooke laughed, even there laugh sounded good together

"It's Brooke. It's very nice to meet you Nate."

"As creepy as this might sound, do you and your friend want to come on the bus, because between me and you, Shane likes your friend, a lot."

"Sure, haha and between you and me, Michelle likes Shane a lot to."

* * *

Shane's point of view

"So… Nate and Brooke seem to be hitting it off." Michelle said as casually as possible

"Yea, he would not stop talking about her during every free second. It was like, before the concert, getting our microphones put on, even when someone was talking he would talk about her." Shane said smiling at Michelle

"That's really funny." Michelle said laughing a little

"So do you have any more funny stories because that old spice one was pretty hilarious." Shane said

"Oh I have a few."

"Why don't you come on the bus, not that, that sounds creepy or anything, and tell me some more stories."

"Sounds good" And both boys followed closely to their perfect girls towards the bus. And as the boys brought the girls on the bus, all you would hear was the groaning of the girls. As the two girls got on the bus, their mouths dropped open because they never knew their dreams would come true so fast. And the bus looked exactly as it does in the When You Look Me in the Eyes video, but better.

"So you have two choices, and one was cleared with my mom. You can a) get dropped off at your house or b) come to our house to chill a little." Shane said a little excited.

"Well we would love to, but I mean what about our car, it's just going to be in the parking lot," Michelle said a bit cautious.

"Well Jason offered to drive it to the house so he can talk to his girlfriend in private. Since we kind of taunt him a bit" Nate said smiling directly at Brooke.

"Yea, that's totally cool. I mean, I have school tomorrow but this is so worth falling asleep in school." Michelle said laughing a bit. Shane took Michelle to the back of the bus so they could talk, and Nate was in the front with Brooke.

"So, where is your parents and Frankie? Aren't they usually on the bus?" Brooke said looking around."

"Frankie wasn't feeling good, so our parents took him to the house early, and she also wanted to prepare a real dinner for us seeing as all we have been eating on tour is fast food and junk food."

"You know, some kids would kill to do that, you know eat only junk food and fast food." Brooke said to Nate while scanning the tour bus. It was exactly how she saw it in the video, she was even sitting in the same spot Nate was staring out the window.

"So what do you want to do for the next hour?"

"I don't know a board game maybe, like monopoly?" Brooke said nervously. When Brooke mentioned monopoly, Nates mouth just dropped.

"What, is that to childish?" Brooke said as she felt her face turn a little red

"No, it's just that, that's my favorite board game. Here we can do teams, you and me, and Shane and Michelle. Let me go get those two," Nate said as he stood up to walk towards the back.

"Be careful," Brooke said with a smile plastered on her face

"Why?" Nate suspiciously asked

"They might be like making out or something. Just giving you some fair warning."

* * *

In The Back of the Bus (5 minutes ago)

"Wow, so this is the infamous spot where that whole DJ Danja thing was filmed," Michelle said as she scanned the room

"Yep, and this is the infamous neck pillow," Both looked at each other and started laughing.

"So since you basically know my whole biography, give me some insight on your life."

"Well, I am 16 turning 17, I love to horseback ride, I am in the 10th grade, um what else, oh I love to write whether it be songs or stories. I am actually writing this story about Brooke. And I absolutely long to sing." And as those words came out, Shane leaned in to kiss Michelle. As they pulled away, Shane looked a bit nervous.

"Sorry about that, it just felt like the perfect time." As the two looked into each other's eyes, Michelle leaned in this time to kiss him. Both were making out for a good few minutes when the door opened and there stood Nate wide eyed.

"Sorry, I see that you are both busy, but if you want to play a game of monopoly with Brooke and I you are more than welcomed, but I see like you are doing something a little more exciting. Sorry again." As Nate was walking back to the couch, Brooke tried to suppress her laugh.

"Don't say it." Nate said as he grabbed the game out of the cabinet.

"Say what?" Brooke said as she started giggling.

"Turns out they were making out in the back."

"Oh Nate, so naïve." Brooke just started laughing as Nate set up the game. All of a sudden, Shane and Michelle stepped out of the back room to join the game.

"So guys, what were you doing back there?" Brooke asked with a smile on her face. Shane and Michelle looked at each other, looked at Nate, and then at Brooke.

"Oh, you were doing that. I gotcha, well me and Nate were being good little saints, you know, talking and all."

"Yea, so anyway, let's play."

"So Brooke how old are you?" Shane asked

"Oh, I am 15; I turn 16 on September 13th."

"Hey, that's only three days before mine."

"Really, I never knew that." Brooke said while she looked at Michelle. And for the next twenty minutes, the teams played against each other until they arrived at the house.

Both couple rushed out of the bus, and towards the house. As they were walking towards the front door they noticed that Jason had gotten there a few minutes earlier since the Cadillac was parked out in the front.

"Hey Mom, I want you to meet Brook-" As Nate was about to finish his sentence, he realized it wasn't his mom that was standing there, it was someone he thought he left behind when he went on tour. And Shane, Michelle and Brooke soon realized why Nate went from ecstatic to shocked in only a matter of seconds.


	4. Chapter 4 Can't Stop the Rain

Chapter 4

"Where are my parents?" Nate asked getting frustrated.

"You're not happy to see me?" Miley asked a little appalled.

"We broke up, we've been done"

"Well we only ended because your tour started, I thought because it was over, we could get back together." Miley said with a soft tone.

""Miley, I…" Nate said slightly motioning to Brooke.

"What, you're with this girl?" Miley asked with a harsher tone as she pointed to Brooke, which caused her to back up into Shane. "Sorry" she whispered. Shane just put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes…no…I don't know." Nate said as he got confused. As those words came out of his mouth, she knew it was too good to be true, she lightly ran out of the room while everyone watched her run out as she wiped away a tear.

"Way to go Nate" Brooke said while giving him a disgusted look and walking out to find Brooke, while Miley just smiled on.

"You really screwed this one up" Shane said as he walked out behind Michelle.

"So, now that she is out of the picture," Miley started to say as she snaked her arm around his neck. "I can back into it." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Brooke's point of view

As Brooke was running out of the room, she pushed away some tears. "I don't even know why I am crying, I knew this was all too good to be true." Before she knew it, she was outside, sitting on a swing in the backyard looking up at the stars. She was sitting in silence for a few minutes until Michelle came along and sat next to her on the swings.

"I…I…" Brooke said trying to form words, but only tears formed. The two girls just sat in silence as Brooke cried on Michelle's shoulder. A few minutes later, as Brooke's sobs came to a slow stop, Michelle broke the silence.

"Do you want something to drink seeing as you basically cried out all the water in your system?" Michelle said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea," Michelle got up to go grab her drink "But I'll get it." Brooke said as she got up to go to the kitchen. As she was walking towards the door, Shane walked outside, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Shane asked as nicely as possible. Brooke said nothing for fear of breaking down again, she just shrugged. Shane gave her a hug.

"Where's the kitchen?" Brooke asked Shane breaking the moment.

"Just walk straight in."

"Thanks." As Brooke walked towards the kitchen, Shane walked towards the swings.

"Hey" Shane said

"Hey"

"Wow, tonight is such a beautiful night." Shane said trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

"To bad your brother and that slut messed it up." Michelle said getting a little angry.

"It's not all Nates fault; nobody would have guessed that Miley came back." Shane said getting all defensive.

"Well…he didn't have to be such a jackass and make Brooke cry!" Michelle said while getting off the swing.

"Maybe your just overreacting, did you ever think of that?" Shane said as his voice rose.

"Wow, you brothers are so much different than I expected." And with that, Michelle walked into the kitchen leaving Shane behind at the swings.

"Hey," Michelle said calling to Brooke who was at the counter sitting down at the counter with Jason sounding a little tense.

"Hey, I heard all the noise and came down to see what was happening." Jason said.

"What happened to your family, it's like they mysteriously disappeared." Michelle said

"Yea, I know, seriously, they went out for ice cream since they knew you guys were coming over."

"Sorry to be rude and all, but I kinda want to go, do you want to come with me or stay?" Michelle asked with a little attitude.

"I want to go home. Bye Jason." Michelle and Brooke both gave Jason a hug goodbye as they walked out the door.

"So what happened between you and Shane?" Brooke asked

"He is so stupid!" Michelle said while hitting the steering wheel.

"What did he do?"

"Its not what he did, it's what he said. He took stupid Nate's side! God, the nerve that boy has!" For a while, the two girls just sat in the car, both lost in thought about what just went on until Michelle turned on the radio, in which When You Look Me in the Eyes came on.

"No!" Both girls yelled as they hit a button to change the station, which also was playing Connect Three.

"God, it's like every single station is playing them. Don't they know what jackass's they are?" Michelle yelled. And for the rest of the 2 hour drive home, they both just sat in silence. By the time they reached home, it was already 1 o'clock in the morning and both were tired.

"Thanks again for the ride Michelle."

"No problem, and call me if you need to talk." Both girls waved goodbye. When Brooke got into her house, her dad was standing there waiting for her.

"Sorry for being so late dad," Brooke started

"I am not that mad at you for coming home this late, but what I am mad about is how your little boyfriend called the house multiple times at midnight.

"He isn't my boyfriend, and I don't want to talk to him. If he calls again tell him to go talk to his new girlfriend." Brooke went off to her room to check her e-mail before going to bed. When she opened her mail, she noticed at least a dozen e-mails from Nate.

"Delete, delete, delete."

Brooke finally went to sleep at 3 o'clock, only sleeping for three hours having to wake up for school at six. Throughout the day at school, she acted like she normally did. The sky looked like how Brooke felt, sad and gray. And where is Michelle you ask? She is at her high school in Weston. When she finally got home she saw Nate sitting on the stairs in front of the door. Brooke moved right past him, unlocked the front door and walked right into her room. As she closed her door, she leaned against it, crying.

"Brooke, please can we talk?" Nate pleaded. Brooke couldn't say a word, she was hurt too much inside, and only cried more, which hurt Nate more than anyone could imagine. As Nate sat against the wall next her room, trying to talk to her, he heard a little click, almost like a window being opened. And in that instance, he opened the door to reveal an open window. As Nate stepped out of the front door, a small drizzle of rain came down. Nate was looking everywhere for Brooke, until he came across a small park where he noticed a girl sitting on a rock by the pond.

"Brooke…" Nate said as he touched her shoulder

"I don't want to talk to you, why do you think I climbed out the window?" By now the drizzle had turned into a soft rain, but you could still see the tears coming down Brooke's face. Ever tear that came out of her eye, hurt Nate more and more each time.

"You don't understand…" Nate started

"Nate, you know what, I thought you were like how they described you in the magazines; sensitive, romantic, caring. But last night, all you should me was that you could care less about me. Yes, I understand I am just a fan, but don't hurt me like that, I have feelings to." Brooke said through her tears.

"Brooke, I had no clue Miley was going to be there, i swear to god that I would never hurt you like that. The moment I saw you, I fell for you, hard, and…and what I happened at the house, me not sticking up for you, yes, that was wrong on my part, I know, but I was just so…I don't know, I guess I was scared." Nate said

"Fine, I forgive you for that, but what about the kiss?" And at the moment, the silence between them was filled with the sound of the pouring rain hitting the pond.

"I…I…" Nate started, but not knowing what to say

"You thought I didn't know... you were just going to lead me through this acting as though the kiss didn't exist. You don't care for me, because if you did, you would have told me about it." And with that, Brooke started to walk away, pushing away her wet hair out of her face.

"Your right, I should have told you that," Nate yelled causing Brooke to stop, but with her back still turned to him. "But if I knew that Miley was going to be at the house, I would have never brought you back. That time we spent on the bus, I wish it lasted for hours. And you might have seen the kiss, but I guess you missed what happened afterwards. I pushed Miley away, gave her cab fair, and pointed her to the door. I told her that she didn't have a place in my life, that my heart belongs to another girl," He was now only inches away from Brooke, her back still turned. Nate turned her around so they were now facing each other, only inches apart. "My heart belongs to neon girl." And as they both gazed into each others eyes, he leaned in to kiss her. As they pulled away, Nate whispered "Now that you know all about my crazy ex-girlfriend, have any crazy ex-boyfriends I should know about?"

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment." And the two kissed in the rain for a while.

_Now your probably wondering "What about Shane and Michelle?" well wonder no more, we are going back in time, only about an hour or two._

As Michelle was stepping out of her classroom, she suddenly remembered that she needed to stay after for 30 minutes because of falling in sleep during class. She tried to explain why she fell asleep but there was no point. After the detention, Michelle walked out of the classroom and into the parking lot. She was trying to figure out where her dad was, "I remembered to call him, I am sure of it" Michelle thought as she checked her phone, and there it was the call to her dad no less then 30 minutes ago. All of a sudden a black Mercedes convertible pulled up, with Shane in the drivers' seat.

"Michelle, here, let me give you a ride home."

"Sorry, my dad is giving me a ride home." Michelle said as she walked a few feet down trying to get away from Shane, but Shane just drove closer to her.

"He isn't coming."

"Yea he is."

"No, he isn't I called him to tell him I would pick you up because we need to talk." Shane said opening the door.

"You can talk, but that doesn't guarantee I will listen." She said as she got into the car throwing her bag into the backseat, caring less that this car was brand new.

"I am sorry for yelling at you." Shane started to say glancing over at Michelle. "I just felt bad for Nate, I mean, how would you feel if you just brought home a girl you really liked and want to show her off to your mom and find out your crazy psycho ex-girlfriend instead."

"Well first off, I don't like girls in that way and second, he could have stood up for her you know. He didn't do anything when she started crying." Michelle said getting more defensive than before. Shane suddenly pulled off to the side of the road.

"I am assuming this is the part where you're going to start yelling at me." Michelle with an i-could-care-less tone.

"God, Michelle, just listen to me for once. You don't understand Nate like I do. Yea, he screwed up; everybody does, even you, but Nate was just so happy to show off Brooke to our mom because her approval would have just been the icing on the cake to him. But when it turned out to be Miley, he just, I don't know blanked out."

"Wow, so complicated" Michelle said sarcastically

"You know what Michelle; you think you are so perfect! You act as though everybody is the wrong one, and you're the right one. This is basically just a stupid and pointless argument. I don't know if you knew this, but after you and Brooke left, Nate locked himself in the basement, just thinking about everything that happened. He knew he made a mistake, and we knew it was bad and how much he liked this girl when he wouldn't even talk to us. The only time he spoke to us was when he told us he is going to go talk to Brooke." Since the two were in a heated argument, they barely noticed the drizzle coming down

"Wow," Michelle said in utter disbelief. "I guess he really does like Brooke"

"Yea, and I really like you, I am sorry for yelling at you, but Nate is just a hard person to understand sometimes." Shane pulled off the side of the road, and onto the main road, until a few minutes later when the rain was coming down in buckets, and he had to pull over to put the top up. Shane got out of the car to grab collapsible hard top from the trunk, as he was running out on the side of the car, Michelle hopped out of the car and ran towards him. Michelle was hoping this would be a movie like kiss, the rain coming down, the car on the side of the road, until she slipped and fell on her back. Shane saw this and ran towards her.

"This was supposed to be perfect, us fighting then making up." Michelle said still lying on her back.

"It's always going to be perfect as long as you're in the picture." And with that, Shane leaned down to the ground, and kissed Michelle on the lips. While they were kissing, Shane's phone went off, checking his caller id, it showed Nate was calling.

"Of course it's Nate who is ruining our make out session once again." Michelle said as they both got up.

"Nate and Brooke want to know if we want to meet them at the local star bucks."

"Yea, let's go!" Shane figured what the hell they are already soaking wet, what's the point of putting the top up now. When the couple pulled up to the parking lot, they noticed a couple standing inside, looking soaking wet.

"What did you guys do, jump in a swimming pool?" Shane said looking at them, both drenched with water, but with huge smiles on there faces.

"I would have to say the same thing." Brooke said. Both girls were so happy, they didn't even think of how sick they were going to get because of these crazy boys. The two couples sat in starbucks drinking there coffee and hot cocoa for hours on end both looking as happy as ever, Brooke's head leaning against Nates shoulder, and same for Michelle. While they sat in a silence that was far from awkward, Brooke gave a small yawn.

"Do you want me to take you home? You seem kinda tired, and I don't want to get you sicker than you probably already are." Nate said rubbing her back.

"I would love that." AS the two couples piled into the wet car, and started driving to Brooke's house, Brooke realized she was more tired than expected and ended up falling asleep on Nates shoulder. When they finally reached her house, it was already 9. Nate softly woke up Brooke and walked her to her front door.

"I will call tomorrow after Good Morning America," Nate said as he kissed Brooke goodbye, and watched her walk inside safely. She felt like she was floating on cloud 9, nothing could make this day seem bad. And as for Nate, Michelle and Shane during the car ride to Michelle's house, one word, awkward! They all wished that the night wouldn't end.

7


	5. Chapter 5 Just Like The Movies

Chapter 5

Throughout the summer, Connect Three toured for the entire summer, while Brooke and Michelle were at camp. Brooke went to an acting camp in Orlando, FL while Michelle went to a secluded camp in Canada. While Connect Three were touring, they stopped off at Disneyworld for a concert, and stopped off to see Brooke. The 4 (Jason just disappeared at times) hung out whenever possible. Nate and Brooke got closer than before, they hung out whenever he was in NYC or NJ, or just near CT, Michelle and Shane also got closer.

Fast Forward to September 13th

Brooke was chilling out in her room; she had only woken up about an hour ago, so she was doing her regular morning routine. Check her e-mail, Just Jared, Facebook and Perez Hilton. After she was finished on her computer, she went to the mirror. "Jesus, why am I so hot?" Brooke thought to herself as she brushed her perfectly brown hair and putting her contacts in. Brooke was doing her makeup, mainly her black eye-liner, when Shane and Jason busted through her bedroom door, startling Brooke and causing her to poke her eye. "Ouch! What are you guys doing here?" Brooke said rubbing her eye.

"OMG, Brooke you need to come with us, its Nate." Shane said sounding completely scared.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Brooke said starting to freak out.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say much, but it sounded like an emergency." Brooke grabbed her purse and running out the door to the car. Throughout the car ride, Brooke had the worst thoughts going through his mind "Did he get hit? OMG, is he even alive? Wait, he has to be alive since he called Shane and Jason, but why wouldn't he call me."

"OMG! WHERE IS THIS PLACE?" Brooke said getting more worried.

"Don't worry its coming up, only like a couple more minutes" Jason said trying to calm her down a bit. A few minutes later they pulled up to this huge building, Shane and Jason both got out.

"Where are we? What is this place?" But Shane and Jason kept leading Brooke into the building, until they came to a door.

"Go inside." Shane said as they both walked away. Brooke was still freaking out, until she opened the door. And there was Nate sitting at the piano, with a million bouquets of flowers, all bright colored flowers, neon colors.

"Wh-Wh-Whats this?" Brooke said utterly shocked "I thought you were hurt!" Brooke said

"Come here Brooke," Nate said as he slide over on the piano bench. Brooke walked over completely silent and sat down next to him. Nate turned to Brooke "About a week ago, I was thinking to myself, 'what would be the perfect gift to give Brooke?' and I could have gone out and bought you jewelry, but I didn't want to give you something anyone could buy, I wanted to give you something that you will remember forever, and will never get scratched or fade away as time goes on." Nate put his hands on the piano, starting to play. _It was a one in a million shot, when I first laid eyes on you, I didn't believe it, but you were the perfect girl for me…_ As Nate sang on, Brooke just could not stop thinking about how perfect this day could be. Throughout the rest of the song, Nate just smiled at her. When Nate finished the song, Brooke had tears rolling down her cheek; Nate noticed them and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Oh Nate," Brooke said trying to find words "I-I, That was the perfect gift anyone could have given me." Brooke said wiping away some more tears, and the black eyeliner on her one eye. Nate leaned in to kiss Brooke, Brooke leaned in closer. As they both pulled away, Nate said in a soft tone "Happy birthday Brooke"

"Nate, you have no clue what this means to me, everything" Brooke said waving her arms around the recording studio.

"I just wanted to make this a perfect birthday"

"And you did"

"And I actually have one more song to play, it's a classic of ours, I found out from Michelle that you love to listen to this song." As Nate hit the first note on the piano, she knew what song he was talking about. _Hello beautiful, how's it going? I hear its wonderful in Connecticut _Brooke just laughed a little because it was the same thing he did at the concert_ I've been missing you, its true, But tonight, I'm gonna fly, cause I could comb across the world and see everything and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes. Hello, beautiful, it's been a long time since my phones run and you've been on that line. I've been missing you, it's true. But tonight, I'm gonna fly yea tonight, I'm gonna fly, oh, yea cause I could go across the world and see everything and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes._

"Nate, that was better than I ever could have imagined. I still can't believe that I am here, with you." For a few minutes, the two just sat there, Brooke leaning on Nates shoulder, and Nate's arm around her waist, in silence, not the awkward kind, but the perfect silence. After a couple of minutes, Nate turned to Brooke.

"Brooke can I ask you a question. I know I might be moving a little to fast but this seems so perfect."

"Okay," Nate pulled out a small box from his pocket, a blue box, a tiffany's ring box. With that, he got off the bench and onto one knee. Brooke was silently freaking out on the inside "OMG is he really proposing, I am only 16!"

"Nate…" Brooke said trying not to be rude but getting a little worried

"Brooke, it's not what you think," When he opened the tiffany's box, there was a gold key with a diamond B in the middle. Brooke just looked completely clueless; Nate saw this and just started laughing a little. "Brooke, I know we have only known each other for a few months, but those months have felt like forever, and I don't want that forever to stop when I go on tour this fall."

"Are you asking what I think you are asking?" Brooke said getting a little excited.

"If you are thinking that I am about to ask you to come tour with us for the few months." Nate said hoping to god she is going to say yes.

"Of course Nate!" Brooke said extremely excited jumping up and kissing Nate.

"I hope you know, this means we are now officially an item, which means more paparazzi."

"I could care less about who knows, as long as we are happy." Brooke said kissing him once more on the lips.

"But one question is your mom totally okay with this idea, I mean like me sleeping on the same bus and in the same hotel as you." She said a little worried

"When I told her about this idea, she actually offered to make Shane sleep on the couch,"

"That's so funny seeing as she has never met me, and she is already caring about me." Brooke said

"She goes 'even though I don't know Brooke, the way you talk about her Nicholas, its like she is here everyday.' So she was all up for it. And that's another question I want to ask you, would you like join my family and I for dinner tonight?"

"I would love to join you Nicholas Grey"

"Well let's go get ready,"

"Well, where are we going, I mean I have no clue what to wear."

"It's still your birthday, so you are in my hands or personal shoppers hands."

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure" Nate and Brooke walked out of the recording studio and into the black stretch limo.

"So where are we going?" Brooke asked looking out the window

"I was thinking Barneys maybe Saks Fifth. You know, the usual"

"Yea, the usual," She said a little sarcastically. A few minutes later they arrived at the front doors of Barneys.

"Wow" Brooke said looking around the store; it looked just like the movies.

"So what do you want to start with?" A blonde woman asked directing the question towards Nate.

"It's your choice Brooke, what do you want to wear tonight?"

"Um… a dress maybe nothing to formal but not to casual." She told the woman who was named, Carrie.

"Okay," She said as Nate sat down at a fluffy chair in front of the dressing rooms.

"I am meeting the parents for the first time" Brooke whispered to Carrie.

"Oh, well than that helps a lot more, I am assuming you don't want anything to revealing or to short, am I correct?"

"Spot on." In a matter of seconds, Carrie came back with a bunch of dresses on rack, and wheeled them into the dressing room, which was the size of her room, there was a couch, a 180 mirror, and it felt so homey. Brooke tried on at least a dozen, some were just too tight, and some were just too hideous, others she just didn't like. Nate liked them all, but he wanted her to be happy, so he waited patiently.

"How can you be so patient, I mean I am trying on a bazillion dresses, how can you not be a little mad?" Brooke yelled over the dressing room door.

"Because I care about you so much Brooke, I don't care if I have to wait 5 more hours; I want you to be happy. But you only have about 4 more hours until we have to go." Nate said

"OMG,"

"I am sorry, but I can't change the reservation."

"No, not that, I think I found the perfect dress." And with that, Brooke walked out of the dressing room with a two tone dress on. Nates face just lit up,

"That looks amazing Brooke," It was a white and yellow dress, a white silk tank top, and a yellow skirt on the bottom.

"Yea, I know" she laughed as she fell into Nates arms.

"So you know what this means right?" Carrie said while cleaning up the dresses in the dressing room.

"No, what?"

"Shoes! You can't go barefoot, trust me, you want to give a good impression."

"And I have the perfect pair, Nate told me your favorite designer,"

"You so did not! Did you?" Brooke said getting a little excited

"Black suede Christian Louboutins pumps." He said as Carrie handed her a box

"OMG! Nate, you have done so much for me, this is just so unbelievable. But how did you know?" She said as she pet the box.

"Michelle looked at your bookmarks, and she came across a lot of Christian shoes, so I just assumed you would love them."

"Thanks" She said softly

"No problem," He said softly back "So on to our next destination, thanks Carrie!"

"Thanks Carrie!"

"Good luck tonight Brooke, and hold on to this one Nate." Brooke just kissed Nate on the lips for being such an amazing boyfriend.

"So where are we going next?" Brooke asked

"You'll see..." A few minutes later they pulled up the pushiest salon.

"You can't have a beautiful outfit without beautiful hair and makeup to go with it. Not that your hair isn't beautiful, I just thought you would like do be pampered for the day. While at the salon, Brooke got her hair blow dried, her nails done, and her makeup done to perfection, she looked more beautiful than ever. When Brooke looked at the clock, she realized it was almost 5, and the weirdest part was that Nate was no where to be seen. As Brooke got out of the chair, Nate appeared right behind her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, daisies and roses all in bright colors.

"Ready to meet mom and dad?" Nate asked as he held her hand

"More than I will ever be." She said as she leaned against Nate. About 20 minutes later, Nate and Brooke pulled up to Butter, a very chic restaurant. She was starting to get more nervous, "Will Mr. Grey like me, I mean I am not a heavy Christian, will Mrs. Grey like me, will she think I just like Nate because he is rich and famous?"

"Hey, no matter what happens tonight, I will still love you."

"You love me?" Brooke said looking into Nates eyes.

"I could never not love you Brooke, and I wanted it to be perfect, but I realized that whenever you're happy it's perfect."

"Oh, Nate, I love you to." Brooke said as she kissed Nate on the lips, while they were kissing, someone yelled to them.

"Hey, lets keep it PG here," Shane said, as Jason, Frankie, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, and Shane walked towards them. "Happy Birthday Brooke" Jason and Shane said as they gave her both a hug.

"You must be the wonderful Brooke, the way he talked about you, it's like I already knew you." Denise Grey said as she walked up and gave Brooke a hug.

"Hi Brooke,"

"Hello Mr. Grey," She said a little nervously

"You can call me Jason; and there is no need to feel nervous around us either." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Let's go eat!" Shane yelled. Right off the bat, both Mr. and Mrs. Grey loved Brooke, but it wasn't until dessert when Mrs. Grey decided to start embarrassing the brothers, starting with Nate.

"Brooke, you will never believe what Nate used to do when he was younger." Denise said starting to laugh a little.

"Mom, not this story, its so embarrassing!" Nate said, but Brooke just squeezed his hand to comfort him.

"Nate was about 6 when he really got into Barney and everyday he would have to watch it or he would have a fit. But whenever he watched it, he always had to watch it in his underwear, if you tried to give him clothes, he would just throw them, and the funniest parts were when he would dance around the room. One time he started dancing into the kitchen, and it was right after I washed the floor, so it was still a bit slippery, he slipped and fell right on his butt, and just kind of looked at me, then hoped right back up and started singing and dancing like nothing happened."

"Awww, Nate, do you still watch Barney?" Brooke said a little mockingly, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Well lets put the spotlight on the birthday girl, tell us your most embarrassing story." There was a pause. "You can't think of any?" Shane said.

"No, I am trying to think of a really good one. Okay I got one; I want to say it happened a couple of years ago, around the age of ten. I had just gotten my first bikini from Limited Too, and I really wanted to show it off at the local YMCA. So I was getting dressed, and I figured out a way to put my top on without taking my t-shirt off. So I was at the Y, and I took of my shorts, and as I was taking off my t-shirt, I realized that I never actually put on my bathing suit top, so I had to swim with my 15 year old sisters sports bra. It was just so funny because the sports bra was huge on me, and from then on I always made sure I wore my whole bathing suit to the pool."

"Wow," Jason replied

"Yea, I am not the brightest person sometimes." Brooke said looking at her empty plate.

"So tell us a little about yourself, what classes do you take in school?"

"Currently I am taking, Chemistry, Geometry, Orchestra, and the regular history and English class."

"You play an instrument?" Shane said shocked

"Yea, the violin, I have been playing since I was in 3rd grade."

"Whoa, I never knew that," Nate said

"You learn something new everyday." Brooke said looking him in the eyes.

"So Brooke, are you excited to tour with us?" Frankie asked

"You better believe it; I just have to ask my dad."

"Actually Brooke, your father already Okayed it, we called him today" Mr. Grey said

"Oh, wow, thanks so much, that means I wasn't going to have to give fake compliments."

"But know Brooke, going on tour with us is torture. Early morning, late nights, rowdy boys, and your basically going to be living like as though you were married to Nate." Shane said

"I would have it any other way; it just means so much that you guys are allowing me to come on tour." As the dinner came to a close, the family excluding Nate left to go home; it was just Brooke and Nate sitting at the table.

"Happy sweet sixteen Brooke, I hope it was what you imagined."

"It was so much more than what I imagined."

"I love you"

"I love you too" Saying those words just felt so right to Brooke, she wished the night didn't have to come to a close, but she wanted to stay on her dad's good side. When they pulled up to Brooke's house, Nate opened the limo door for her, and led her up the stairs. He gave her a movie-esq. goodbye kiss. She walked inside and watched the limo pull away. When she walked into her room, she saw all the bouquets of flowers that were in the recording studio along with a CD of songs written just for her by Nate. As the two dozed off in there own beds, there last thought were each others faces.


	6. Chapter 6 So Who Do You Love?

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Monday, two days after she went out to dinner with Nate and the family and she was still on a high. Brooke woke up a little late causing her to skip her morning routine on the computer; AOL mail, , , and a few fan sites. By 7:05 broke was walking out the door with her cell phone and her neon Ipod given to her by Nate for when she misses him, which is all the time. Brooke walked into school feeling as thought nothing could bring her down. As she was walking down the hallway to Spanish, people were giving her looks ranging from sympathetic to dirty looks, it was really just Connect Three fans that gave her dirty looks "the probably found out I hung out with them." She thought to herself, which only made her smile more. But it wasn't until world studies that ruined her high.

"Let's talk about current events" Mr. Egan, the hot world teacher said to the class.

"I have an extremely current one," one blonde girl, whom Brooke didn't like much, said out loud not even bothering to raise her hand. "It's actually something Brooke will be pretty interested in."

"Well than go ahead, tell the class Nicky." Mr. Egan said

"Well I think it would be better to see it, rather than to hear it." Nicky said while walking up to the front of the class, not even waiting for Mr. Egan's permission. "Well it seems as thought Brooke has been hooking up with a rockstar," The whole class turned towards Brooke, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "And that's not even the best part, it seems as though her rockstar boyfriend has also been hooking up with a popstar." And with that, Nicky turned the tabloid around to show the cover. "In case anyone doesn't folly Disney, this is Nate Grey kissing non-other than our Brooke, but wait! Next to that picture, are Miley Cyrus and Nate kissing." Nicky said with a sick smile on her face.

"Well Nicky, if you followed Disney as closely as you said, you would also know that they USED to date." Brooke said putting emphasis and slowing down the word used.

"Take a good look at the picture, _Mrs. Grey_" Nicky said as she practically threw the magazine on her desk. Brooke was looking at the magazine cover, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "What am I supposed to be looking at-?" She was just about to finish her question when she saw what Nicky was talking about. Nate was wearing the same outfit in both pictures.

"I guess fairytales don't always have a happy ending." Nicky said to Brooke as teardrops started to form, Brooke pushed back her chair and walked out of the classroom.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan, the jock of the class said to Nicky.

"What?" she said completely clueless.

"Telling Brooke that her boyfriend was caught kissing his ex, in front of our class! You know, that's low, even for you." Nathan said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nicky said

"To go fix something you screwed up, once again." And with that, Nathan walked out of the room, but not before grabbing his sweatshirt that Nicky was wearing. When Nathan walked out, the class including Mr. Egan was in awe.

Brooke was sitting on the metal bleaches thinking about what just happened. She was sitting in silence until she heard a familiar voice that for once, she wished she didn't.

"Hello Beautiful," Nate said walking up to her with a bouquet of bright flowers to make up for the dark and grey sky.

"Hi," Brooke said in an emotionless voice.

"Brooke, what's wrong you're never this sad, except when your shows finish for the season." Nate said trying to make a small joke.

"Do you still love Miley?" Finally putting emotion into her voice, but it was a mix of wryness and anger. She was angry that he hid it from her and that she found out through the tabloids. And wryness that he was still in love with Miley.

"What?" Nate said completely shocked, due to the fact that to Nate, the question came out of the blue, but to Brooke it was just so relevant.

"Do you still love Miley, your ex-girlfriend?" Brooke said annunciating every word.

"No! I only love one girl, and she is sitting right next to me." Nate said sounding so truthful, but it just felt like a stab to her already broke heart.

"Than what's this, Nate?" Brooke said in a just audible whisper, as she placed the magazine in her lap. Nate just stared at the magazine, millions of thoughts rushing through his mind.

"Brooke, I-I-I" Nate started but just couldn't string a sentence together.

"See, my first reaction was, 'oh it just probably some old photo from when they were dating' but then some girl humiliated me in front on my entire class and pointed out that you were wearing the same exact outfit. I don't know how you could do this to me, after you looked me right in the eye, and told me that you love me and not her, and then you go and kiss her, ON MY BIRTHDAY! Nate, I forgave you the first time because that wasn't your fault, but I don't know about this time. This really hurt me." Brooke said tears coming down on her faded blue jeans leaving little water marks.

"Brooke, please, let me try to explain." Nate said grabbing her hand softly, but she just pulled her hand away.

"I just can't deal with this Nate. I just need to be alone. I will call you when I am ready to talk, but right now…I just can't, it's just too hard." Brooke said in a tone that was filled with so much hurt, and it felt like a bullet with each word that came out of her mouth. Brooke walked away from the bleaches leave Nate there alone with only the magazine and his thoughts to keep him company. She was walking the halls alone until she saw through a glass door a lonesome bench. Brooke walked outside, suddenly realizing how cold September can get, and sat down on the bench as she pulled out her phone. "Hey Michelle, its Brooke, well obviously its me, I mean caller id, well I wasn't really expecting you to pick up, but um anyway, I called because Nate cheated on my again. With m-m-Miley, on my b-b-birthday, just call me when you get this message" Brooke said wiping away her tears. Brooke lied down on the bench and stared at the gloomy sky. "Why does he have to seem so perfect, but yet break my heart…once again? Why do I have to be so stupid?" Brooke basically yelled.

"Well did you let him explain?"

"Excuse me?" Brooke said sitting up to get a good look at who was talking to her. When she turned around she saw Nathan standing a few feet behind her. Nathan was the type of guy that was extremely nice to everybody he talked to; he knew how to make a person feel better. Almost every freshman, sophomore, juniors and even a few seniors had a crush on him. He was the all around perfect guy, but Brooke had gone through K-11 with him, and all she saw in him was just a friend, no crush what so ever.

"Did you let Nate explain as to why he kissed Miley?" Nathan asked as he got neared to the bench. "Mind if I sit?" Nathan asked politely, but either way, he was going to sit down.

"Nathan, why are you here?" Brooke said as nicely as possible, but with the mood she was in, it came out extremely bitchy.

"I thought you would need someone to talk to."

"I just mean that we aren't really friends, yes we have been in the same class basically every year, but we barely speak two words to each other, except when we are put coincidentally in the same groups or are assigned to sit together." Brooke said.

"Well, I wanted to fix what Nicky screwed up by apologizing for what she did. That was completely out of line."

"You know, it doesn't mean anything unless she personally apologizes face to face, not a text or Facebook message."

"You'll be holding your breath for a while. Come on, we all know Nicky, she will never apologize." Nathan said laughing a little

"Yea, I assumed that much." Brooke said seriously.

"Well, did you know that I was in the same position as Nate, minus the whole tabloids part," Nathan said

"So you kissed your ex on your current girlfriends birthday, only a little after you said 'I love you' to her and introduced her to your parents?" Brooke said getting both angry and sad.

"Well, um, I guess not. But do you know who kissed who first?"

"No, sorry, I was too busy trying to figure out if my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now was still in love with her."

"I just mean, some ex's get jealous when they see their ex-boyfriend extremely happy with a new girlfriend, so they try to break them up, because the ex always thinks if he isn't happy with her, then he can't be happy with anyone else."

"She already tried that once, and I forgave Nate, but I don't know about this time." Brooke said in a very soft whisper.

"Maybe you should talk to him, hear his side." Nathan said as nicely as possible.

"Everything was just going so perfect," Brooke started to say as she pulled out her gold key with a diamond B in the middle. "But then this had to come along."

"What's that" Nathan said as he pointed towards the key.

"Nate gave it to me on my birthday," She said as she placed it in Nathans hand, causing him to feel how cold Brooke was. Nathan pulled off his sweatshirt, and handed it to Brooke, she knew arguing with him would get her nowhere, so she slide it on.

"What is this, a key to his heart?" Nathan said laughing a little too loud and hard, thinking that his joke was funnier than he thought.

"No, it was the key to his tour bus. I was going to go on tour with them for a couple of months. But I guess not." She said as Nathan handed the key back to her. She was twirling the key on in her palm.

"Brooke, the best advice I can give you is to talk to him, I know that I have said it repeatedly, but it's the only thing that you can really do."

"I know, I know, but thanks, Nathan, for coming to talk to me." She said and Nathan gave her a hug.

As Nate was walking towards the chauffeured car, he pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Jason or Shane, whoever gets this message, I am coming home early something came up between Brooke and me, so I will be home in about an hour or two." On the ride towards his house, Nate was sliding through pictures of either him and Brooke or just Brooke on his Iphone. He knew he screwed up, and he knew that a picture says a thousand words, but nobody knew the full story. As Nate was pulling up closer to his house, he saw the black jeep commander sitting in the driveway looking as new as the day Jason bought it, he knew Jason was home, and a possibility that Shane was home too. His parents and Frankie went on a quick trip to go see some church stuff. As Nate walked into the house, he put his cell phone in the bowl by the door, usually meant for keys, but Nate was always misplacing his phone except when it was in the bowl. The house was dead silent, but he then heard some chattering going on in the kitchen. As he got to the kitchen, he saw Jason and Shane standing behind the island, holding what seemed to be at least 20 magazines, and a laptop turned away from him. This rarely ever happened, and the only other time he heard about some serious talk like this was the Miley scandal a few months back.

"Nate, what happened to you? The Nate I knew would never do _anything _like this!" Jason said as he put down the magazines and spread them out so Nate could see each cover, at the same time Shane spun the laptop around to reveal , the infamous picture and Perez's legendary comments. Nobody thought a day like this would come, where Perez would say hurtful things about Connect Three because he loved them.

"How could you do this? Especially to Brooke, dude, just a few nights ago you told me how crazy in love with her you were, but then you go and kiss Miley! I don't know what has gotten into you lately; you're not the same brother I remember." Shane said.

"I-I-I don't know! Okay, I get it, I screwed up! I screwed up big time! But you guys don't know what really happened; your just assuming it was my fault! I'm going for a walk" Nate yelled as he walked towards the front door, purposely leaving his cell phone behind, not wanting to deal with all the calls. When Nate finally returned, a few hours later, the sky already getting dark, he walked right by the dining room where his family was sitting and eating dinner. He didn't want to be lectured tonight or be told that he lost a really great girl, he knew this and every time he thought about it, it hurt him more and more. He walked into the basement where his guitars and pianos were. The basement was his space, he had everything he loved down there, and only his family and certain people, including Brooke was allowed down there. Nate pulled a stool out that was in the corner and grabbed his favorite guitar that Brooke picked out for him when they went guitar shopping. He started to just strum some random chords, but within minutes, Nate was feverishly writing down lyrics. Halfway through writing, he heard a knock on the door, and saw Jason and Shane coming down the stairs with a hot pocket in hand.

"If you're here to lecture me again, you can leave, I'm not in the mood for it."

"We just wanted to bring you dinner; we didn't know when you were coming back up. Mom also wanted us to tell you that we are doing Good Morning America tomorrow. She said that she knows its short notice, but she wants us to do it before our schedule gets too busy."

"Thanks," Nate said as he grabbed the hot pocket and placed it on a nearby side table.

"We're sorry for yelling at you earlier, it's just that, we thought you would tell us before we had to find out in the tabloids."

"I didn't think it would end up on a cover and cause thins much drama."

"Nate, our moves are monitored with a fine toothed comb; anything and everything will end up in a magazine or on a gossip site. I just don't get why you kissed Miley" Shane said

"You guys don't know the full story," Nate started to say

"Well then tell us! Were brothers, we share everything" Jason said

"Well it happened after you guys left, me and Brooke were just chilling out at the table when some fans started coming up to me to get my autograph, and at that time Brooke left to go make a quick call since she knew it would be a good 15 minutes. When I was done signing some autographs, I walked towards the back area where I saw Brooke walk to. At that moment, someone put their hands over my eyes, and I could tell it was a girls hand because her hands were very soft and small. The girl whispered 'I want to give you your birthday kiss early' and I thought it was Brooke so I let her kiss me, but I was obviously Miley as you can tell from the photos, I just thought that it was Brooke since they had a ring on the same finger. " Nate said

"Why didn't you tell Brooke?" Shane asked sitting down on the piano bench.

"I was just so, I don't know, I guess I was worried she wouldn't believe me, it sounds so made up."

"If you two love each other as much as you brag, she will believe anything."

"Why don't you try calling her?" Shane asked giving some more input.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, and I don't blame her, this is the second time I screwed up. But if you guys don't mind, I just want to be alone." Nate said picking his guitar back up.

"No problem."

"Night Nate" Jason and Shane walked back up the stairs to the dining room. The whole family felt a little bad for Nate since his birthday was tomorrow and the good morning America performance. Jason and Shane both knew that something had to be done to get them back together, and they had an idea. That night they called Brooke, but not off the landline since they assumed she would reject it since she would think it was Nate calling.

"Hello?" Brooke answered

"Hey Brooke, its Shane and Jason"

"What's up?"

"Frankie wanted me to invite you tomorrow to good Morning America because he gets really bored at things like that."

"You guys know I would love to, but I just think it would be too hard to face Nate so soon,"

"We totally understand, but I mean you wouldn't even be in the same room, we will even send a separate car for you, and Frankie really wants to see you again."

"Fine, but guys, seriously, I don't want to talk to Nate tomorrow,"

"Okay, but Brooke just know, he really loves you,"

"That's what I thought" Brooke said in an audible whisper as she hung up the phone. As the sun rose, Brooke was already up getting ready. By 7 am, a car had pulled up in the driveway and a kissed her dad goodbye. By 8, she reached the Good Morning America studios and saw the stage where the boys would be performing, there were thousands of girls already waiting to catch just a glimpse of them. By 9, cameras were rolling and Connect Three were getting ready to perform. Brooke was in the green room watching the show on a TV while playing some board games with Frankie. As Brooke was multi tasking, she heard Nate come on the TV.

"Hi boys, it's great to have you here." The interviewer said

"It's great to be here," Shane said with a smile on his face

"So what songs will you be performing?"

"SOS, When You Look Me in the Eyes and ho-" Jason was about to finish his sentence when Nate interrupted.

"Actually, for our last song, I was going to perform a new song that was written recently." And with that, the 3 boys got up on the stage and started playing each song, but it was the last song that Brooke started to pay attention. The song was an apology to Brooke, and it meant so much to her that he was performing it on GMA live. Brooke slowly rose from the floor where she was playing her game, when she told Frankie she will be right back. Brooke tried to find the stage, following the crowd of people, she finally got to the stage, stopping behind a camera to watch Nate. By the time Nate finished the song, a tear was rolling down Brookes face, and she always hated how emotional she got. As Nate stood up and looked at the audience, he saw Brooke standing there. He was too shocked to move, he just stood there holding his guitar.

"Nate, I'm sorry" Brooke started to say as she started to run towards him, but she wasn't paying attention to the ground bellow her, and tripped over a wire. But Nate was quick enough to catch her. All the girls in the audience were jealous that Nate was taken, and the entire cast of the show thought it was so romantic.

"You were never very coordinated were you?" Nate said. Brooke just smiled the smile that always made Nate so happy. Nate kissed Brooke very movie-esque while still holding her. Right in between the kiss, Frankie came running in "Brooke! It's your turn!" Everyone just broke into laughter, it just seemed like every romantic kiss was always interrupted by a Grey.

"Now the real question," Brooke started "What do you want for your birthday?"


	7. Chapter 7 I Promise

Chapter 7

Michelle was standing outside an extremely large building, almost like a movie set, but she was a little freaked out since there were no cars around and there was also no people around. _"This has to be the place; I mean it says it on the text…"_ Michelle thought to herself as she looked at the text for the tenth time. Michelle opened doors which just lead her into a pitch black room.

"Shane?" Michelle getting a little scared that someone might kidnap her or something. As Michelle walked closer to the front she ran into a hard chair, or what she thought was a chair.

"Shane… This isn't funny! I just hurt myself!" Michelle said raising her voice. All of a sudden one spotlight hit the stage revealing Shane with a single red rose.

"What the..." Michelle said having an utterly confused expression on her face as all the lights in the studio turned on revealing a stage with two huge slides and some humongous screens.

"It's the stage for our concert," Shane said as he tried to hop of the stage but ended up tripping and falling on his face, but getting right back up and running towards Michelle who was still confused but had to smile a little as Shanes' clumsiness. "You're the second one to see it, I mean obviously, since I saw it first, well actually you wouldn't be the second because you had the guys who set it up see it, so you're like…I don't know where exactly you are in the viewing line, but your considered second because my family haven't seen it." All Michelle could do was just laugh at Shane. "So anyway, there was another reason why I brought you here," Shane pulled Michelle towards the stage, and lifted her up to sit on the edge; he hopped up next to her with there legs dangling.

"So you can kill me? Because there is like nobody here so it's basically the perfect spot," Michelle said with a completely serious face.

"You know me to well," They both laughed at each other "But I wanted to tell you that we are going for a drive today."

"Oh, so I don't even get a choice anymore," Michelle said fake appalled

"Yea, sorry about that," Shane said

"Well I would love to." Michelle said as she gave Shane a kiss.

"Okay, well let's go then!" Shane said hoping off the stage and led Michelle towards his little black convertible.

"Wait, one question, um do you even have your license, because I clearly remember in the living the dream episode, you couldn't not hit the cones, I would prefer not to end up in the ICU at the end of this date." Michelle said laughing a little

"I promise that you won't end up in the ICU." Shane said as he opened the passenger door for Michelle.

"Thanks"

"No problem for my girl"

"You are way too cheesy" Michelle said as she turned on the radio and Shane started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Do you have an Ipod adapter?" She said as she pulled her Ipod out of her bag.

"That was the first thing that I asked for" He said as he pointed to a chord sticking out of the dash and watched her plug it in. "You better put something good on"

"Oh, I have a feeling you will like this song" She said as she pressed play on her Ipod, and "Burning Up" filled the silence.

"Oh HA HA Michelle! Very Funny!"

"What? Sorry I can't hear you!" She yelled pretending not to hear him as she sang along to the music.

"Come on Shane!" He wasn't singing along "Fine! I will put on a song that you didn't personally sing!" She said as she found another song "You have to sing along to this song, and don't say you don't know the words, because everyone knows the words" "Oops I Did It Again" came on and this time Shane sang along. After a couple trips down memory lane, Michelle turned down the radio.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Michelle said looking at his face for any type of clue.

"It's a surprise!" Shane said not even glancing at her face which was now in a pout.

"Just know, I read a lot of stories, and whenever the guy says it's a surprise, it's always amazing, so you have a pretty high bar to reach, just know that since you won't tell me or give me a small clue."

"Oh, I think I'll live." Shane said as he turned the radio back on to Z100

_Win tickets to see Connect Three front row on there new sold out tour! Coming up next! _The radio announcer said.

"OMG! I so have to win those!" Michelle said in a completely serious girly tone. Shane just gave her a completely weird look. "What! Have you ever heard JB sing? They are like angels! And that middle brother, damn is he hot!"

"Well! If the middle brother is so hot I can't stop you from winning those tickets. So what does this brother look like?"

"Oh, well he has straight black hair, wears extremely cute clothes which usually consists of tight pants and a t-shirt…" she continued on with the list as she leaned forward to kiss him, as he was millimeters away from her lips when she quickly pulled away, "Sorry, you wont tell me where we're going," Shane just glared at her in which Michelle just returned with a sweet smile. After about 20 minutes of talking about everything, school, music, anything really, Shane finally stopped the car on the side of the highway.

"This is your surprise? The side of the highway?"

"No! I just need to cover your eyes from here so you don't see the surprise when we pull up to it." He said as he tied his favorite zebra print tie around her eyes and turned up the radio as he started up the car.

"And why exactly are you turning up the radio?"

"So you don't hear the surprise,"

"What, you're not going to muzzle me so I don't taste the surprise either?"

"No, because then I couldn't do this." He said as he kissed her on the lips. Right as they were going to go into full make out mode Shane pulled away this time.

"Why did you stop?" Michelle fake whined.

"Because your surprise is waiting…"

"Fine! Drive on!" After about 20 minutes of driving, Shane finally pulled up to the surprise.

"Hi Mr. Grey! The gates are wide open so you can just park wherever and walk right in." A man said to Shane, in which Shane drove for a few seconds and parked the car.

"So that means I can take the blind fold off now, right?" Michelle said as she started to pull of the tie.

"Oh no you don't" Shane said as he pushed the tie back down. Shane got out of the car and went on the other side of the car to open her door for her. "Now just hold my hand and follow me." He said as he grabbed onto her hand and kissed it, which Michelle returned with a warm smile. After about 1 minutes of walking on concrete Michelle already ruled off; the beach since she heard no waves and felt no sand under her flip flops, and a park because she felt no grass, it was Shane who finally broke her train of thought. "Okay, we are here." He said as he untied the tie. Michelle was beyond speechless, and she knew that Brooke played a role in this.

"Brooke helped you, didn't she?" She said as she turned to Shane with the biggest smile on his face.

"She told me this has always been you're favorite place to come, so I wanted to bring my favorite person to her favorite place." Now this favorite place wasn't a private place, everyone in Connecticut knew about it, Lake Compounce. It was a small amusement park but had the best wooden rollercoaster, and was just an all around fun place to hang out. But you're probably wondering, what's so special about Shane bringing Michelle to an amusement park? Well, he actually got the park to be closed to the public today, and not just any day, a Friday which is always one of the busiest days.

"So what ride do you want to ride first?" Shane said

"Boulder Dash all the way!" Michelle said as she started to walk in which Shane caught up to her. "Try to keep up if you can, slow poke!" She said as her walk turned into a full on sprint. Michelle and Shane spent the whole day at Lake Compounce, munching on amusement park food, aka, pizza, cotton candy, ice cream, fudge, playing some games, chilling out at the water park and riding the coasters a million times, Shane and Michelle finally decided to leave when Brooke called them.

"Hello?" Shane answered Michelle's phone.

"Shane?" Brooke said completely confused, checking her phone to make sure she called Michelle and not Shane.

"Yea, I just answered for Michelle."

"Oh, so how is your date going? Did she like the surprise?"

"Yea, she really liked it, she rode boulder dash so much I am surprised she hasn't thrown up yet."

"Uh huh" There was a slight pause on the phone, mainly from Brooke's end.

"What's the real reason you are calling Brooke?"

"Well I was going to see if you or Michelle could drive me to a jewelry store to pick up Nate's gift."

"What about Kev?"

"Already tried, he is out some friends in the city, and I obviously can't ask Nate for two reasons, 1, it's his gift that I need to get, and 2, he doesn't drive since he just turned 16 like a few days ago."

"Um…Yea, I will be at your house in an hour, be ready!"

"Okay, thanks, and I will be outside waiting."

"You better because if you're not than I am leaving." Shane said as he hung up the phone.

"Brooke?" Michelle asked.

"Yea, we have to go pick her up to go take her to get Nates gift at a jewelry store. Sorry for having to cut our date short."

"Don't be sorry, spending a day with you is equal to a week with your busy schedule." She said as she grabbed his tie out of his pocket and put it around her neck. When they finally reached the car, being the gentleman that he was, opened the door for her and closed it for her. Shane and Michelle drove home in silence, but it wasn't that awkward silence that everybody dreaded but secretly liked, it was a reminiscent silence, where the couple just though about the day. When they finally pulled up to Brookes house, to there surprise she was standing outside, just like she promise. She had no time to waste so she just hopped into the backseat, not even waiting for Michelle to open the door and push back her seat.

"In a rush?" Shane said turning around

"Um yes! The store closes soon!"

"Don't worry; when you have a type of status like me, they tend to be lenient with the hours. And which jewelry store are we going to?"

"Tiffany's in Greenwich. Just take the highway and get off at I think exit um, something, I don't know the exact number but I know what it looks like." Brooke said a little flustered. After a while, Shane got off at the right exit thanks to Michelle remembering the exact number, and pulled onto Greenwich Ave, which was lively with adults out to dinner. He found a parking spot right by Tiffany's. Brooke hopped out, again not waiting for Michelle to let her out, Shane and Michelle followed behind closely. The woman was just closing up, when she saw Shane Grey, in which opened the door. The woman was only about 20 or so, so she still knew what was in.

"Hi, my name is Brooke Davis, yes as in Brooke Davis from One Tree Hill, anyway, I came to pick up my boyfriends gift."

"Oh, yes, that was a very special gift, Brooke, we have it in the safe, let me go and get it." The woman left and went towards the back.

"So you never told me, what did you get Nate?" Michelle asked as the woman came back with a blue box.

"This..." Brooke said as she opened the box which made Michelle's mouth drop and Shane to tell her that Nate was going to love it. They were driving home, when Shane pulled off to Brooke's exit, number 13. It was around 10 pm, and even though it was dark out, it was bright at the same time due to the lights from the road work that was done previously. But it was at 10:01 when time seemed to slow down, Shane went to go make a left after the light turned green, but somehow didn't see the hummer going through the red light, going at least 50 mph, straight on, at least hitting Michelle and Brooke straight on. It all happened slowly, the hummer ramming the car pushing it a good 100 feet before stopping, Michelle and Brooke immobile, Shane pulling out his phone to call 911.

"Accident…exit 13… Darien/Norwalk border… 2 injured, my name is Shane Grey. Help…" Shane said in a hoarse voice. Shane was able to get out of the car, nothing seemed to be broken, but it was the last thing he could say about Brooke and Michelle. They were bleeding pretty badly due to the fact that they were on the side of impact, and there necks were hanging, almost like broken Marinette dolls. Two ambulances finally pulled up, which seemed like forever to Shane, he had no clue what just happened, it was like a bad dream he wanted to wake up from. As the paramedics pulled up and started loading up Brooke and Michelle, the injuries seemed worse than he thought. He rode in Michelle's ambulance, never letting go of her hand. As he sat there crying thinking about what just happened, the paramedic broke the silence with asking Shane some questions about Michelle for her medical forms. He never imagined this day in his life. When the ambulance pulled up the hospital, Shane followed closely behind Michelle's stretch, and not to far behind was Brooke's, he stopped in his tracks when he saw what was written on the two double doors that Brooke and Michelle's stretched just entered, ICU. The one promise he made to her, he couldn't keep. Shane broke down into full on sobs right in front of the door until he saw his family walk in, he stood up and ran right towards his mom and cried into her should until he could finally speak.

"Mom, where are Michelle and Brooke's parents?"

"Oh, um, Brooke's dad on a hunting trip in Montana, and her mom is in Wisconsin unpacking her older sisters' apartment. And Michelle's parents are on a trip in California. They are trying to get the next flight out."

"How is Nate doing?" He said looking at Nate who was silently crying in the corner.

"Hasn't said a word since the hospital called. Honey, what exactly happened? Did you run a red light?"

"No! I waited till it turn green, but some guy in a hummer hit the passenger side which happened to be Brooke and Michelle's' side. Mom…" Shane said but started crying again "What am I supposed to do if they don't make it, Nate will never be able to forgive me, and I will never be able to forgive myself!"

"Honey, just go and try to talk to him, he could really use a brother." Shane nodded and walked over towards his brother. Nate knew it was Shane, but didn't bother looking up.

"Nate, I-I-I" Shane was trying to figure out the right words to say to his brother that he loved that the girl he loves is in critical condition.

"I can't believe…" Nate said thinking of what to say next as he stood up "What the hell was she even doing in your car?" As Shane was about to answer the question a police officer interrupted.

"Are you Nathan Grey?" The officer said looking down at a piece of paper.

"Yea" He said

"We recovered a few items from the accident and this had your name on it." The officer said as he handed Nate a brown paper bag. When he opened it, more tears fell from his eyes. It was a blue tiffany's box with a little tag hanging off of it reading, Nathan Lucas Grey, he knew that Brooke always liked to say his full name. He finally opened the box after staring at it for a few moments; Shane put his hand on his shoulder as he opened the box. When he opened the box he was speechless. It was a dog tag link to add to his medical dog tag; Brooke was always the one to joke about how his medical tag needed a second tag so it wouldn't be lonely. He flipped over the tag to see an inscription, _Always and Forever Brooke Davis. _Its like everything was a joke to Brooke, she always thought Nathan and Haley from One Tree Hill were the cutest couple and always wanted to be just like them, even though her character was screwed up in the show. She had made Nate sit through a full day of One Tree Hill, and even sent him home with her collection. He was just thinking about Brooke when a doctor finally entered the room.

"Brooke Davis and Michelle Smith?" The whole Grey family stood up, including Jason who was just walking through the door and ran over to his family.

"How are they?" Shane said walking closer to the doctor, with Nate following behind.

"Both Ms. Davis and Ms. Smith are in intensive care, they both have some broken bones, and it seems here that they have some skull fractures due to the fact that they were on the side of impact. You can go in, but they aren't awake, room 13, but please do keep it quiet." The doctor told them, and all Nate could do was just sigh and run his hands through his curly hair. He gave Shane a look that told him he was ready, and Shane nodded back, but when his family tried to follow, he stopped, and shook his head, and his family knew that it meant that Nate and Shane had to do this on their own. They walked into the room and saw the two girls wrapped up in a lot of bandage with cuts covering their bodies. The two boys sat right next to their respective girlfriends, but to them they were so much more. Shane pulled the chair right next to Michelle and held onto her hand. The two boys sat in silence holding onto their girlfriends hand, with only the sound of the machines hooked up to them making sounds, but every few minutes, you would hear the clank of metal; Nate holding onto his dog tag. After a few hours of the silence, a coughing sound was heard from Shane's side of the room. Michelle was waking up. Shane quickly grabbed a glass of water and put the straw near her lips for her to take a sip. After Michelle guzzled the whole glass, all Shane could do was just smile.

"Hey you" Michelle said in a hoarse voice. Nate wanted to feel happy, but his girlfriend wasn't awake yet, but he did turn around and smile at Shane, Shane knew it was a fake smile but he knew the pain he was feeling.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Shane said stroking her hand.

"Oh you know…stuff" Shane could only just smile at his girlfriend. "Well, supposedly I am supposed to be hurting, but they make this stuff call morphine, and it feels amazing, I don't feel a thing!" She said with a huge smile plastered on her face. While Shane and Michelle talked to each other, him continually apologizing to her, Nate could only stare at Brooke.

"Come on Brooke, you gotta pull through this," Nate whispered. After about another hour, the doctor walked in a saw Michelle smiling, Nate stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"Excuse me, but why hasn't Brooke woken up yet? Michelle woke up" Nate said getting a little angry and worried.

"We reviewed her cat scans and MRI's and it seems to be that Brooke is in a coma, we don't know how long or when she will come out of it. But the best thing to do is talk to her. She can still hear voices; it might make her come out of the coma sooner." Nate didn't know what to do, but he walked out into the waiting room and walked right towards his mom who realized that he just got bad news, and let him cry into her shoulder.


End file.
